bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Affirmation
Re: About your revision That was less a revision and more a "cease and desist" as it seemed a discussion was called for instead of the constant back and forth edits. You mention that "overly emphasizing things is frowned upon and unnecessary" but I ask sincerely (i.e. with no attitude meant) by whom is it frowned upon? Is it the general Wiki policy, b/c while that may very well be the case, an individual site can make policy changes if consensus determines that's what's best for that particular Wiki. For example, the general policy is to hyperlink at the first mention of a "linkable" word. A while back, the editors here agreed that with quotes, that wasn't a good idea since the link was better suited in the main body of the article. That was one of the points Mainframe98 was trying to explain. For the record, I don't think it looks better underscored, but I don't see a problem with the original either: With some groups of fonts, there is no lowercase setting. All letters appear in the uppercase format with the only distinction being how large the letters are. I believe that was the case with the comic book image. So While the original doesn't perfectly recreate the look, it captures the feeling. Finally, I felt you came across as dismissive in your tone (even if that wasn't your intention) to a fellow editor by using the loaded phrase "by your logic" when he was trying to help and then following that up with more blunt edits when he was trying to reach a compromise. Unownshipper (talk) 21:19, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :For instance, check out the section “Do not use capitals for emphasis” section in Wikipedia’s Manual of Style. :I don’t know about this wiki’s style guide—if it has one—but generally, capital letters should not be used to emphasize text; instead, italics or boldface should be used. Underscore should not be used for emphasis either, as it is too distracting and difficult to read. :And no, I was not trying to be contemptuous; I apologize if it seemed that way. 21:26, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Eternally blocking IPs Hi there! The current block list does have some IP addresses with a permanent block. --AzureKesil (talk) 04:31, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :I’m not an administrator here, but in my opinion, IP addresses should not be permanently blocked, as they may be used by different people. 12:07, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::That's exactly why I asked Unownshipper about why they did (do?) it. If I had a say on it, I would block an IP address for two weeks at most.--AzureKesil (talk) 01:55, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :By the way, you can link to pages on this wiki like this: . 22:53, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Renaming While this site appreciates a take charge attitude and while I believe you had the best of intentions in renaming the Would You Kindly article and its associated Talk page, you really should not have done that. Would You Kindly is one of the most important topics in BioShock and numerous other pages link to it, so renaming the source but having no plan to tackle the other articles that are connected to it creates a huge problem. Furthermore, because it's such an important subject, you should've consulted with other members of the community before taking it upon yourself to make such a large change as a renaming. I bring this up not to chastise you, but rather to inform and to prevent it from happening again. Please feel free to contact me or another Admin if you have any questions. Unownshipper (talk) 03:13, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :Why is Scripted Events capitalized? Why is Extra Little Sister Bug capitalized? Rose (Flower)? Interracial Couple? BioShock Wiki Character Tracker? Society in Rapture? Rapture Timeline? Et cetera. We always capitalize the titles of articles whether they're proper nouns or not, that's the standard here, and if you've seen an exception to that, then that's the article that ought be changed. :You're missing the point here: if you believed that Would You Kindly should have been de-capitalized then you should have brought that up for discussion instead of doing it yourself with no notice. As stated before, it's a narratively important page with many articles linking back to it, so a renaming should not be conducted without consideration. :Unownshipper (talk) 19:01, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::That isn’t what I mean. I am talking about the actual phrase in the article. It is capitalized, yet it shouldn’t be. I undid your revision, which you, presumably, made in error. If it is supposed to be capitalized, for some reason, could you please explain why? Cheers! 19:11, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :::That change occurred when I tried to use the "Rollback" action (a feature that Admins can use) to immediately undo the renaming. While it was unexpected, one can make the argument that it should remain capitalized throughout the article since "would you kindly" is a verbal trigger or post-hypnotic activation phrase. In that sense, it's more than just a series of words or a simple question, it's as much a proper noun as Yi Suchong's other mental conditioning experiments like Lot 192, Lot 255, and Lot 111. So, I'd suggest it be put back. :::Unownshipper (talk) 23:37, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::It is still a phrase/quote, not a proper noun. Quotes aren’t capitalized. For instance, “I'll be back” is a popular quote from the film The Terminator; however, it is capitalized like any other phrase. ::::Of course, this wiki could have its own special rules, but the Manual of Style doesn’t say anything about the capitalization of phrases. 08:48, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yes, yes we heard this back with the discussion over the Worlds of Hurt. And just as back then, just as you addressed now, we mentioned that while this Wiki follows general grammatical rules, it's not strictly beholden or shackled to the Wikipedia Manual of Style. That's why it's worth posing a question first/bringing it up for debate. The "I'll be back" quote is just a quotable line, not a huge plot point of The Terminator, so it's not a one-to-one comparison; also, that still doesn't cover the question of WYK as the name of mental conditioning experiments. Still, that's all a topic better suited for the larger base of editors to discuss, not just you or I. Clearly our manual is missing a topic and that should be addressed as a community. :::::Unownshipper (talk) 01:59, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I don’t think this is worth addressing. “Would you kindly” is not a proper noun; it is not the name of a place, person, organization, location, etc. It is merely a phrase and thus shouldn’t be capitalized. 09:15, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'm with Unownshipper on this. The "Would You Kindly" control phrase is extremely important to the game and deserves to be in upper case. Style Guides are GUIDES and nothing more. They are not laws nor can they cover every special situation. And Would You Kindly is a special situation. sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:31, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Grammatically, regardless of how important a phrase is, it shouldn’t be capitalized. If you want to capitalize it as part of your style guide, however, you should add it to the Manual of Style. 17:10, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :It seems this matter has been brought to a resolution. If you have any other concerns that you feel need to be addressed, please post them on the Talk:Would You Kindly page. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:47, August 21, 2017 (UTC)